Stave percussion drums are known in the musical instrument industry. In order to manufacture these drums, flat staves are glued together to form a rough cylinder, and then the cylinder is turned on a lathe to give it a circular cross-section on its inner and outer surfaces. Then top and bottom drum heads are installed using a tensioning system, which presses the top and bottom drum heads against the top and bottom edges of the staves.